cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Duchy of St Stephan
|slots = 4 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Geography The Grand Duchy of St Stephan lies in The North Mediterranean Prominences. A beautiful spot of land, where towering mountains and majestic sand beaches meet by the sea. The ground is highly fertile, and the main export products consist of olives, citric fruits, wine, oceanic fish, buffalo and goat products. Much of the population that settled here in the high Middle Ages originated from the north. This was mostly a county of small territories and states, constantly competing for land and sea holdings. Summa Summarum, this land is full of culture, nature, traditions and resources, albeit an utterly small turf, never mind the arable space. Here you see a map of the country of St Stephan: View of the map of St Stephan from the capital: The capital itself is at least 700 years old, constructed by South German settlers who emigrated south. The following is a map of the city of St Stephan: Legends: Politics St Stephan is a constitutional monarchy, meaning that although the government is represented by the parliament, which e'nacts legislation and taxation' as well as selects political candidates, it is the monarch (in this case His Eminence The Duke) who is not only entitled to the executive and vetoing power, but also has a certain say in electoral and appointing processes of said candidates. The country of St Stephan has a history marked by nationalism, isolationism and conservatism. In 2001, this barrier was broken when, for the first time in its history, a social democratic party won in a democratic election. For decades, there were protests that supported the expansion of St Stephan, and lastly even the regent, Duke Joseph III, requested the government to change the arch-conservative policy. This was indeed followed by much rejoicing. The head of state and monarch of St Stephan is His Royal Eminence Joseph III, Duke of St Stephan, Prince of Bavaria. Originating from Athens, Greece, Joseph III is a member of the Wittelsbach royal family, the former ruling dynasty of the Kingdom of Bavaria (the modern-day Bavarian Free-state, part of the German Federation). His mother, Marie Luise of Bavaria (1908–1994) was a distant relative of the last regent of Bavaria, Prince Regent Luitpold, and was forced to flee Bavaria with the rest of her relatives in 1919, after communist revolutionaries staged a coup and proclaimed the (short-lived) Bavarian Soviet Republic. She was accommodated in Greece by loyalists of the former Bavarian royal family of Greece. Due to Nazi prosecution of the Wittelsbach family in Germany, she never returned to her homeland. However, she encountered Duke Albert IV of St Stephan (1900–1984) during a vacation weekend on Corfu in 1939, whom she married a year later, making her Duchess of St Stephan, while retaining her title of Princess Of Bavaria. In 1942, she gave birth to Josef in Athens, where he stayed until he was 16, as in 1958, he was summoned to St Stephan to make preparations for inheriting his father's title as Duke Of St Stephan, who suffered from severe Parkinson disease, making his work very problematic. He was coronated in 1965, six months after his father's abdication, officially making him the regent of St Stephan, but nevertheless Prince Of Bavaria. The head of government and prime minister of St Stephan is The Honourable David Hetman j.d. David Hetman was born in 1981 in Seekant (Lagorando), a son to a St Stephan banker and a housewife from Seekant. He was only three years old when Albert IV deceased, but he reported that this event instilled some great motivation in him to work side on side with the royal family one day. He made his a-level exam in 1998, ironically as one of the worst in his class, but nevertheless advanced to the Julius Mauritius Central University of Law. During his university years, he garnered a sizable record of minor peccadilloes during the student revolts of 2000, where he rose through the ranks as one of the main rhetors of the Socialist Students' Union, which demonstrated against the government's isolationist and arch-conservative policies which Duke Albert IV had initially established, as well as the conscription laws, which his own university career was endangered by. This successful and popular political agenda, in combination with a professional Doctorate in Law opened him the gates into the political sub-world of St Stephan in 2002. he joined the Stephanese Centralist and Social Democratic Union, the first centre-left party to have ever democratically won an election in St Stephan. As one of the party's top candidates, he found to have big shoes to fill, as he continued in the footsteps of his predecessor,' Dr. Peter Manquist', who finally brought the long-awaited reforms that the country's weak economy depended so much. It is reported that he finds himself at extremely good terms with Duke Joseph III, as they have found to agree on a number of political strategies in the years to come. His political party, the ruling party of St Stephan, is the Stephanscher zentralistscher un sozialdemokratscher Bond (SZSDB). The Party's anthem is the La Internationale. Language The main two languages (apart from English and Latin which are taught in school as secondary ones) are Stephanese German and Esperanto. Beneath are extracts and translations. In Esperanto: And now in Stephanese German: Armed Forces Here are the branches of the military: Füerstlichs Fussvoik - Armeo de St Stephano - Ducal Army Category:German-speaking nations Category:Monarchies Category:St Stephan